


Ôm

by Clowncrown



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1960s, Aftermath of Violence, Control Issues, Emotionally Repressed, Gunshot Wounds, Hospital, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I hate doing tags, M/M, Torture
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clowncrown/pseuds/Clowncrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Không có tóm tắt, tại vì mình dỡ tệ mấy việc viết lách này. Cứ đọc đi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ôm

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dựa trên những sự kiện mà mình bịa ra, không trùng với nội dung của TV series hay trong phim.
> 
> Ở đây mình dùng "cowboy" và "peril" vì thấy nó dễ thương và dễ gọi hơn nên sẽ không dịch ra tiếng Việt.
> 
> Chưa được beta. Chắc sẽ đầy lỗi chính tả trong ấy. Ai có lòng xin nhắc cho mình chỗ sửa! 
> 
> Cám ơn và Enjoy!

Lần đầu tiên.  
Napoleon hẳn đã bị ném qua ném lại hơn 10 lần rồi, chắc vậy. Rất khó dể tính xem bản thân đã bị quăng qua quăng lại bao nhiêu lần khi mà 2 bàn tay to lớn của tên điệp viên người Nga cứ siết chặt lấy cổ anh, cả người dùng sức nện anh vào tường, bàn, ghế... bất cứ chỗ nào có thể. Illya như một con ác thú sổng chuồng, hàm ngiến chặt, tròng mắt nở to, không tiêu cự, một lớp mây mù bao phủ đôi mắt đẹp, Napoleon thì đang bị cậu quăng thừa chết thiếu sống. Anh cảm thấy khó thở, có máu chảy vào mắt phải của anh, ran rát, hẳn là đầu đã bị cái gì đó cắt trúng, cái bình hoa phía trên lò sưởi, hay mấy mảnh gỗ từ chiếc bàn trà xinh đẹp ở góc phòng, đèn bàn, cái ghế? Cả người anh ê ẩm, nhưng dù thế nào, Napoleon cũng không chịu buông thả tay mình từ vai của Illya. Phải có ai đó ngăn cậu ta lại trước khi cậu làm đau bản thân. Thường thì Napoleon sẽ để cho Illya đập phá tùy ý thích, dù gì chi phí bồi thường cũng là do UNCLE chi trả, việc gì anh phải lo, nhưng không phải lần này. Lần này là lỗi của anh.   
Vụ án lần này là vụ thứ hai Napoleon và Illya cùng tham gia sau khi đã vào UNLCE. Lần này là ở Pháp, Gaby ở New York ra lệnh từ xa, chỉ có 2 người họ đích thân tham gia. Đây là một vụ đột nhập-lấy hồ sơ-rút lui đơn giản, nên Napoleon khinh địch và quyết định một mình đột nhập căn cứ địch, và kết cục là suýt bị bắn chết nếu Illya không cứu nguy kịp thời. Sau khi trốn thoát ra được và trở về phòng khách sạn anh, Illya bắt đầu nổi điên đập phá mọi thứ và đây là lần đầu làm việc chung anh thấy cậu thanh niên người Nga này nổi điên đến vậy, mất hết lý trí.  
“Peril, bình tĩnh lại.” Napoleon cố gắng nói với chút hơi sức còn lại. Anh cảm thấy sắp không được nữa rồi.  
Illya gầm gừ, như một con thú hoang, hoàn toàn không nghe thấy Napoleon. Hết cách, Napoleon đánh liều, vòng tay choàng qua vai Illy, ôm cậu vào lòng, miệng thì thầm ‘Tôi xin lỗi’ bằng tiếng Nga, tay xoa xao tấm lưng cậu. Illya vùng vẫy một lúc nữa rồi dừng, hai tay trượt xuống siết chặt lấy người Napoleon, cậu thở dóc, sau đó rất nhanh đã điều hoà được nhịp thở. Rồi như bị sét đánh trúng, Illya nhanh chóng buông tay đẩy mình ra khỏi ngực Napoleon, mặt đỏ bừng không biết là do cơn giận hay lý do gì khác. Illya cúi xuống nhìn, máu từ trán Napoleon đã vòng xuống cằm anh, vẫn đang nhỏ từng giọt, từng giọt, cậu lập tức đứng thẳng dậy, “Tôi xin lỗi, cowboy,” mặt tái mét, nhanh chóng ôm Napoleon tới cái giường may sao vẫn còn lành lặng, thả anh xuống rồi chạy nhanh vào nhà tắm kiếm hộp sơ cứu. Napoleon thấy Illya bình thường lại thì cũng nhẹ nhõm nhắm mắt nghỉ ngơi, rồi ngủ quên luôn lúc nào không hay. Sáng hôm sau, vết thương trên đầu Napoleon đã được băng bó kĩ càng, các vết trầy xước trên tay đều được khử trùng qua, không ai trong cả hai nhắc lại việc này.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Lần thứ hai cũng đã là 3 tháng sau lần đầu tiên. Dĩ nhiên cũng có nhưng vụ dễ dàng, những vụ không. Lần này là điều tra một vụ mua bán vũ khí lậu ở Tây Ban Nha. Do tập trung cao độ, tất cả giác quan đều do bản năng chi phối Illya lỡ tay bắn chết một cậu bé vô tội, là con trai của địch trong căn cứ, tay cậu rung lên vì hối hận, cả người nóng đến chóng mặt, nhưng tất cả đều đã quá muộn, một phát gọn gàng vào đầu.   
Tầm mắt của Illya chỉ toàn một màu đỏ. Chết người ngoài ý muốn là chuyện rât bình thường trong cái nghề này, Illya đã hiểu được từ lâu, nếu không thì cũng trong vòng chỉ 3 năm đã trờ thành thành viên trẻ ưu tú nhất KGB trong vòng 10 năm qua. Nhưng cặp mắt ngây thơ mở to đó, cặp mắt ngơ ngác chưa hiểu chuyện của cậu nhóc cỡ 11-12 tuổi vẫn còn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào Illya, dù giờ nó chỉ còn là ánh nhìn trống rỗng. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nổ súng giết một đứa trẻ.  
Napoleon bọc lót phía sau nhanh chóng bước tới, quay qua nhìn thì thấy tay Illya đang rung dữ dội, cả người căng cứng, hô hấp như ngưng trệ, cúi nhìn một cái anh đã hiểu rõ mọi việc. Anh nhanh chóng bước tới, súng cất lại vào dây đai, không biết bị gì sai khiến mà đưa hai tay lên ôm lấy đầu Illya dúi vào ngực mình. Anh nghe Illya hít mạnh một cái, nghèn nghẹn, sau đó cậu hít thở liên tục thật mạnh, tay buông súng, đưa lên nắm chặt hai bên sườn Napoleon, cảm nhận hơi ấm của người sống, nghe được tiếng tim đập đều đặn ngay dưới tai mình, cơn rung rẩy dần giảm dần và biến mất trong vài phút.  
Napoleon, bằng thần lực gì đó nào mà Illya không biết, đã giúp cậu tỉnh táo trở lại, rất nhanh.   
Được thêm vài phút, Napoleon lên tiếng, phá vỡ sự im lặng, “Cậu thích ôm tôi nhưng vậy tôi cũng rất vui, Peril, nhưng chúng ta không có cả ngày đâu.” Illya bật dậy đẩy mạnh Napoleon ra, mặt đỏ bừng vì ngượng, đây là lần thứ 2 rồi. Mày bị gì thế hả? Sau đó nhanh chóng cúi xuống nhặt khẩu súng bị bỏ quên, rồi quanh người đi tiếp. Napoleon thấy thế thì bật cười một tiếng, cảm thấy may mắn vì có thể thể trong thời gian ngắn như vậy thấy thật nhiều cảm xúc khác nhau của Illya, để rồi phải nhận cái lườm sắc lẻm của cậu.  
Illya vẫn đi trước mở đường, dòng cảm xúc nhộn nhạo quái lạ từ lần đầu gặp Napoleon lại lenn lỏi vào lòng ngực cậu, cậu vẫn chưa hiểu cảm xúc này lắm hiểu lắm, nhưng bản năng bảo cậu đừng đào quá sau, nên cậu nhanh chóng quẳng nó vào sau đầu.  
Sau đó lúc lên máy bay trở về Mỹ, trong lúc Napoleon mơ màng sắp ngủ, anh loáng thoáng nghe được câu “Cám ơn, Cowboy,” từ ghế ngồi bên cạnh, anh chỉ mỉm cười, chuyến bay đó ngủ rất ngon.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Thật ra Napoleon hiểu rất rõ tại sao mình lúc nào cũng ôm lấy Illya mỗi khi thấy cậu ta rung lên vì khó chịu. Anh yêu cậu, ngay lần đầu tiên khi anh có thể nhìn rõ cậu ở cự ly gần: lúc cậu đuổi theo sau chiếc xe của anh và Gaby, Napoleon đã bị sét đánh. Anh cảm thấy thật nực cười, ở cái tuổi này rồi, cũng đã ngủ với vô số người, thế quái nào lại có thể yêu một người từ cái nhìn đầu tiên như con gái tuổi 18 vậy chứ, chưa kẻ còn là kẻ thù quốc gia, Napoleon cũng không phải dân ái quốc đến thế đâu, nhưng lúc đó Illya đã xả súng được chẵn 8 lần vào anh/ xe anh rồi. Thật vớ vẩn.   
Những tưởng chỉ cần sau vụ đó, cứu được Gaby, đem về Mỹ, mọi việc coi như xong, sẽ không còn phải gặp lại cậu, nào ngờ, cả hai được cơ quan tình báo 2 bên cho UNCLE mượn. Anh vừa vui vừa lo, vì anh biết rõ, tình yêu là điểm yếu, yêu cộng sự của mình, trong cái nghề này, sẽ chỉ dẫn đến phân tâm, dẫn đến cái chết, nên anh kiềm chế lại, che giấu sự quan tâm của mình vào những lời mỉa mai, nhưng cái liếc thoáng qua nhưng đã là quá dài so với lệ thường. Anh đã rất cố gắng, nhưng càng ở gần Illya lâu ý chí quyết tâm của anh càng lúc càng lung lay dữ dội.  
Nhưng Illya thì vẫn lạnh lùng như vậy, ngoại trừ những lần suy sụp ra, mà không hiểu sao gần đây càng lúc càng nhiều, nhưng ko quá quyết liệt; cậu đều cố gắng giữ khoảng cách với anh. Napoleon cảm thấy như thế cũng thật tốt, không có gì sẽ phải thay đổi cả. Vì nếu chuyện này vỡ lẽ ra, cả hai người họ rất có thể sẽ bị bắt vào tù, xã hội ngày nay không mấy thiện cảm với người đồng tính.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Khả năng kiềm chế của Illya dạo gần đây xuống thấp tới mức đáng báo động. Tự cậu cũng cảm thấy sự nguy hiểm đó, nhưng lại không có cách nào sửa nó, nhất là khi tên cowboy ở gần cậu. Nhất là khi Napoleon ở gần cậu, cả người cậu như nóng lên, và tay rung như mất kiểm soát, bản năng cả người cậu như gào lên Mau ôm anh ta đi nhưng lý trí lại hét lớn rằng Kiểm soát bản thân. Mà Napoleon càng như châm dầu vào lửa, ánh mắt đó, đôi tay đó, bờ môi đó cứ như đang mời gọi Illya nhào đến mà ôm lấy. Cảm giác nhộn nhạo sau lần thứ 2 ở Tây Ban Nha, càng lúc càng rõ ràng mỗi khi cậu và Napoleon chạm mắt nhau, nó càng lúc càng dữ dội hơn đến nỗi, đôi khi cậu không kiểm soát được, cậu còn không biết mình đã giả vờ rung lên mất kiểm soát trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ để có thể chạm vào anh. Napoleon đã dần quen với việc này, vì sau nhiều lần thấy nó có kết quả rất nhanh, quá nhanh, Illya không thích chuyện này cho lắm, việc mà Napoleon có thể xua tan cơn giận của cậu nhanh như vậy, càng lúc càng nhanh. Illya cảm thấy Napoleon chắc hẳn đang rất khó chịu, nhưng cậu lại không thể buông bỏ được. Cậu muốn có lý do chạm vào anh, dù rằng cậu chưa hiểu tại sao.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Nhiệm vụ lần này ở Rome thật sự rất nguy hiểm, và Illya đổ hết tội lỗi lên bản thân mình khi Napoleon bị bắt làm con tin.   
Cả hai đã bị bắt lên trực thăng, tay chân khóa chặt bằng còng, máy bay đã cất cánh được gần 5m khỏi mặt đất. Một tay súng cầm súng lục liên tục thay phiên chỉa vào đầu cả hai. Chết tiệt, Illya nghĩ, họ bị phun thuốc mê, liều lượng không cao lắm, đến lúc tỉnh ra thì đã bị trói gô lại không động đậy được. Bên ngoài của sổ máy bay tôi thui, có lẽ đã 4 giờ sáng, Napoleon cũng đã tỉnh dậy, đang nằm đối diện Illya, nháy mắt ra tính hiệu, lập tức bị tay súng kia táng báng súng vào đầu anh, chảy máu rất nhiều. Illya gào lớn, cảm thấy như chính mình bị thương, vùng vẫy kịch liệt, như muốn bật dậy, nhào tới cắn chết tên khốn kia, hắn đứng lên đá hai cái thật mạnh vào bụng Illya, cậu cảm thấy mùi máu bắt đầu lan tỏa trong miệng. Trong lúc tên địch kia chỉ chú ý đến Illya, Napoleon co hai chân bị còng, dùng sức thật mạnh, đạp đến người Illya. Vì đây là máy bay quân sự, ko hề có cửa nên Illya bị đá vừa đủ rơi ra khỏi chiếc trực thăng nhỏ, Illya trợn tròn mắt, hét lớn “COWBOY!!” sau đó rơi 10m xuống bãi cỏ trong cánh rừng. Trước khi ngất đi còn kịp nghe một tiếng súng nổ trên máy bay. 

Ba tiếng sau, Gaby và quân cứu viện đến. Illya bị trật khớp vai sau cú rơi, những vết thương còn lại không quá nguy hiểm.  
Chỉ 2 tiếng sau khi Illya vào viện chữa thương, đặc vụ UNCLE, Illya và Gaby đã nhanh chóng lần theo dấu vết của Napoleon theo con chip tính hiệu được Illya gài vào giày Napoleon nhiều ngày trước, tên cowboy không hề biết, thật may mắn.  
Sau 5 tiếng lái xe, họ lần tới 1 khu chung cư bỏ hoang ở ngoài thành phố Temi nhưng trong đó chỉ có đôi giày bị quăng lung tung và tấm áo sơ mi bết dính máu khô nằm sát tường mà Illya nhận ra là của Napoleon, nằm lạnh tanh trên mặt sàn dơ bẩn. Mặt Gaby đã tái nhạt vì lo lắng, cô không thích phải dẫn đầu đi cứu đồng đội của mình, cô không mong phải đến trường hợp này. Illya và Napoleon là cộng sự, là bạn thân của cô, cô không muốn mất một trong hay hay thấy họ trở về sau mỗi nhiệm vụ nhuốm đầy máu tươi. Nhưng cô không thể mất bình tĩnh ngay lúc này, chưa thấy người nghĩa là người còn sống. Cô phải---  
Một tiếng RẦM nổi ra trong khu nhà hoang im ắng, Gaby nhanh chóng quay người lại, tay súng đưa lên sẵn sàng, Địch sao?, cô nghĩ, nhưng là Illya đang cầm tấm áo của Napoleon, siết thật chặt trong ngực, mặt đỏ bừng, tay lành lặng còn lại vừa đấm vào bức tường bê- tông cũ nát bên cạnh, mạnh đến nổi nó nứt vỡ ra, khớp tay rướm máu, răng ghiến thật chặt.  
Gaby nhanh chóng hạ súng bước tới gần Illya, một tay đặt trên vai Illya định an ủi nhưng không ngờ lại bị hất ra, Illya bắt đầu nổi điên, đập phá những thứ bụi bậm còn sót lại trong căn phòng u ám bẩn thỉu, miệng la hét thật lớn cứ như tim phổi bị ai đó dùng tay bứt ra từng thứ, từng thứ một. Illya hoàn toàn mất kiểm soát, trở thành một con thú hoang điên loạn, cắn phá khắp phòng. Gaby sợ đến nổi chạy ra ngoài đóng cửa lại, áp lưng trượt dần xuống cánh cửa mà nước mắt chảy dài, cô đã không giúp gì được, lại còn không thể an ủi Illya đang đau đớn bên trong, thật vô dụng.   
Cũng không rõ là đã bao lâu, trời đã xé chiều, bên trong đã ngừng tiếng đập phá, Gaby đứng lên đẩy cửa vào bên trong và thấy Illya vẫn đang siết chặt cái be bết máu khô gần ngực, người dựa sát vào tường, có lẽ đã bất tỉnh do kiệt sức.  
Đã gần một ngày Napoleon Solo mất tích và họ chẳng có tí manh mối nào về địa điểm giữ con tin.  
\-----------------  
Lần tiếp theo Illya mở mắt ra đã là trưa ngày mất tích thứ 2. Cậu đang ở bệnh viện ở thành phố Temi, bả vai bị trật lần nữa đã được băng kĩ lại, 2 bàn tay đã được băng bó kĩ càng, một ống truyền nước biển, một ống truyền dịch ở 2 bên tay. Gaby đang ngồi ngay sát giường cậu, nói gì đó mà cậu không có tâm trí nghe, kí ức về sự hiện hôm qua nhanh chóng bắt kịp với cậu mà Illya cảm thấy có gì nhột nhạt trên má mình, cậu có kiềm lại nhưng có vẻ là vô dụng vì cậu có thể thấy khuông mặt lo lắng của Gaby nhích lại gần, cô đưa tay lao đi giọt nước mắt đang chãy trên má. Lần đầu tiên Gaby thấy Ilya khóc. Đây là lần thứ 3 Illya khóc vì người mình yêu: lần đầu là đầu là ba cậu khi nghe tin ông bị bắt vào trại giam Gulag, lần thứ hai là vì mẹ mất, lần này là vì Napoleon.  
Nỗi buồn của Illy nhanh chóng chuyển thành cơn giận về sự vô dụng của bản thân và cậu nhanh chóng cảm thấy tay mình rung lên, siết chặt tay và máu từ vết thương lại mắt đầu thấm qua lớp băng quấn, bắt đầu mất kiểm soát. Cậu nện nắm tay thật mạnh xuống nệm và kéo ngã giá treo bình nước, gạt theo những thứ trên cái bàn nhỏ sát giường rơi vãi đầy sàn, tiếng va đập chói chang. Cậu muốn ngồi dạy, cả người đau nhức nhưng vẫn cố gượng dạy, cậu phải đi tìm Napoleon, chỉ trời biết nếu kéo dài chúng sẽ làm gì Napoleon của cậu. Gaby hoảng hốt, nhanh chóng chạy ra ngoài tìm bác sĩ cầu cứu. Trước khi thiếp đi vì thuốc gây mê, cậu đã nói gì đó, một câu gì đó cậu cảm thấy vô cùng êm dịu khi trượt ra từ miệng mình, một lời khẳng định. Gaby nghe thấy thì hoảng hốt, nhưng rồi cô mỉm cười.  
\----------------------   
Đã 5 ngày trôi qua và UNCLE vẫn chưa có tin tức gì về chiếc trực thăng hay địa điểm Napoleon bị bắt giữa, từng ngày trôi qua là một ngày địa ngục với Illya, không khi nào là cậu không nổi điên khi nghe Gaby nói đi nói lại một câu, “Chúng ta vẫn chưa biết địa điểm anh ấy bị bắt giữ. Tôi xin lỗi.” Illya nghĩ cậu điên mất rồi, sau ngày thứ nhất ở bệnh viên, tức ngày thứ 2 Napoleon biến mất, nhân viên bệnh viện phải dùng dây da chuyên dụng để trói tay chân cậu lại, tránh để cậu tự làm mình bị thương, nhưng Illya giựt đứt được chúng 2 lần, đập phá tan nát phòng bệnh, vết thương cũ lại nặng lên, vết thương mới chồng lên vết thương cũ, cậu đã phải đổi phòng 3 lần. Sau mỗi lần cơn giận đi qua, cậu không ngủ được, mỗi lần ngủ lại mơ thấy hình ảnh Napoleon máu me đầm đìa, gục gặt ở một nơi nào đó, cậu chạy tơi, nhưng càng đuổi càng xa, đến khi hai chân mỏi nhừ, vẫn không chạm được vào Napoleon, sau đó cậu tỉnh dậy, mồ hôi ướt đẫm, và tỉnh luôn đến sáng. Đến tối ngày thứ 5, Gaby phải dùng đến tuyệt chiêu cuối cùng, cô nói, “Nếu anh còn tiếp tục tự làm bản thân bị thương, nhất định Napoleon sẽ rất buồn.” Chỉ một câu nói đó thôi, chỉ cần nghe cái tên đó thôi, Illya như món đồ chơi hết pin, cậu buông xuôi, ngập chìm trong đau khổ.   
Napoleon không có ở đây. Và Illya không thể thở nổi.  
Đến trưa ngày thứ 6, rốt cuộc UNCLE đã xác định được ví trí của Napoleon. Anh đang bị giam ở một nhà máy bỏ hoang ở Gerizia, gần biến giới với Áo.  
\--------------------  
Lúc Illya lần nữa nhìn thấy Napoleon, tim cậu gần như chết đứng, bao tử cậu co quặng “SOLO!”  
Cậu đạp cửa xông vào.  
Napoleon bị nhốt trong một trong những căn phòng hôi hám, mù mịt dưới tầng hầm. Đầu Napoleon đặt trong mấy kích điện, nửa thân trên là vô số vết thương nhỏ lớn. Bụng và ngực bầm đến tím đen, vai phải bị dốt cháy để cầm máu vết súng, và nó đỏ ửng nhám đen rõ ràng đã nhiễm trùng. Hai tay bị trói vào hai bên gác tay, móng tay bàn tay trái bị rút ra vương vãi đầy bàn, máu đã khô lại từ lâu, những sợ kẽm lạnh cứng đâm vào phần khe giữ móng và thịt ở tay phải, máu tụ thành những vệt nâu đỏ. Chân bị cột chặt vào chân ghế, trên đùi trái cũng có vết đạn được xử lý như vết thương ở vai. Mặt anh trắng tái, môi khô nứt nẻ, máu mũi khô đen, mặt đầy dấu bầm và vết cắt của dao, môi anh còn đang rỉ máu.  
Illya ngay lập túc phóng tới quỳ giữa hai chân anh, mắt cay xè đảo liên tục trên mặt Napoleon, hai tay rung rung nhẹ nhàng đưa lên nâng nhẹ cằm anh đối diện mặt mình, cậu gọi nhỏ: “Cowboy”  
Không một cử động. Illya cắn môi gọi lại, cậu vỗ nhẹ vào một bên má anh  
“Cowboy, dậy mau, bọn tôi đến rồi.”  
Không một động tĩnh, mắt Illya bắt đầu nhòe đi, cậu không có can đảm đưa ngón tay lên để nghe xem Napoleon còn thở không, hoảng loạn khi phải đối diện với đáp án tệ hại nhất.  
“Napoleon...” Illya gọi nhỏ, rồi cúi xuống hôn lên đôi môi khô nứt của Napoleon, thật nhẹ nhàng, mùi máu tanh tưởi ngập tràn khoang miệng, cậu rên khẽ, đau lòng.  
Trong cơ mơ màng, Napoleon nghe thấy tiếng Illya, to, rõ và chân thật đến mức tim anh co thắt lại. Napoleon thầm nghĩ, nếu đây là mơ thì ít nhất trời cũng không bạc đãi mình, thứ cuối cùng anh có thể nghe là tiếng Illya gọi tên mình, cũng tiếng cuối cùng tuyệt nhất anh muốn nghe. Và rồi, có thứ gì đó ấm ướt nóng bỏng áp lên môi anh, cảm giác quá chân thật, và Napoleon dồn sức mở mắt ra lần nữa, mong muốn nhìn thấy Illya lần cuối. Và anh rất vui vì mình đã làm được.  
\-----------------  
Lần tiếp theo mở mắt, Napoleon vô cùng hạnh phúc khi nhìn thấy Illya, người đang gác đầu lên cánh tay trên giường anh, ngủ, tay phải anh thì đặt trong bàn tay to lớn ấm áp của cậu. Người gần như anh đã không còn cơ hội để nhìn thấy lần nữa. Và trong lòng Napoleon cảm ơn tất cả các vị thần thánh có trên đời, và anh còn không hề tin vào thần.  
Bên trái anh, vừa nhìn thấy anh mắt Napoleon, Gaby đã hiểu rõ mọi chuyện, dù làm điệp viên, nhưng khả năng che dấu của hai người này dở tệ, hoặc có thể là do đối phương đang ở trước mặt nên không thể kèm lòng được. Dù thế nào đi nữa, Gaby cũng sẽ không ở lại làm kì đà, cô cũng đã vất vả cả tuần nay rồi, cô xứng đáng trở về phòng, ngâm mình trong bồn nước nóng, và ngủ cho quên đi cái tuần địa ngục này. Cô hắng giọng, rồi nén cười khi thấy Napoleon giật mình, anh quay sang nhìn cô, tặng cô nụ cười hối lỗi hết mức có thể với đôi môi nứt nè, Gaby thì thấy nó giống như đang mếu máo hơn. Cô đưa cho anh ly nước với cái ống hút, nhìn anh uống như một người đã mấy ngày lạc trong sa mạc.  
“Mừng anh trở về, Solo. Cả tuần không gặp rồi nhỉ?” cô đùa, vì mọi chuyện đều ổn cả rồi.  
“Đã một tuần không gặp rồi sao? Em xinh ra nhiều lắm đó!” Napoleon trêu lại, giọng khàn đặc, biết rất rõ đây là cách để mọi người yên lòng nhanh nhất.  
“Anh hôn mê cũng được hai ngày rồi,” cô mỉm cười đưa tay vén sợ tóc bù xù trước trán anh, “Anh bị sốt cao do vết thương bị nhiễm trùng, bác sĩ cũng không dám nói chắc anh sẽ qua khỏi.” rồi ánh mắt quay qua nhìn Illya đang ngủ, “Anh ấy đã thức trắng 2 đêm ngồi cạnh anh. Đáng sợ nhất là đêm đầu tiên ca phẫu thuật, anh sốt cao báo động, anh ấy gần nhưng dọa giết các bác sĩ nếu anh có chuyện gì.” Cô nói, hơi rùng mình khi nhớ cảnh tượng lúc đó, còn Napoleon thì đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng, anh không nghĩ mình lộ liễu đến vậy, “Anh ấy chỉ mới thiếp đi được 2 tiếng thôi, cả tuần qua đều mất ngủ rồi. Để anh ấy nghỉ ngơi một chút đi, nhé?” Cô quay lại nhìn Napoleon, mỉm cười, “Anh cũng mau ngủ đi, phải nghỉ ngơi thật nhiều mới mau chóng khỏe lại.” cô đứng dậy, cúi xuống hôn lên trán Napoleon, rồi đi ra mở cửa.  
“Cám ơn em,” Napoleon nói, Gaby quay lại, nháy mắt mỉm cười với anh rồi bước ra, đóng cửa.  
Napoleon quay qua nhìn bàn tay ấm áp của mình đang đặt dưới tay Illy, dù chỉ có bàn tay là tiếp xúc với cậu, nhưng cả lòng ngực anh đều ấm dần lên. Anh cố gắng nhẹ nhàng rút tay mình ra, nhưng không được, chỉ một cái chạm nhẹ bàn tay Illya lập tức nắm chặt lại, Napoleon rít, Đau!   
Cảm thấy có cử động, Illya lập tức tỉnh dậy, ngước đôi mắt đục ngầu, thâm quầng nhìn Napoleon, “Cowboy!”  
“Chào.” Napoleon mỉm cười, cảm thấy rất lâu rồi mới có thể lại nhìn thấy cậu.  
“Cowboy.” Illya mở to mắt, có niềm vui, sự nhẽ nhõm vỡ òa sau đôi mắt. “Cowboy, cowboy, cowboy.” Cậu lầm bầm, hay tay đưa lên nâng khuông mặt Napoleon, áp trán mình vào trán anh, đôi mắt đầy nhu tình, nhẹ nhàng, âu yếm nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh.  
“Dạo này thế nào Peril?” Napoleon đùa, anh chưa quen lắm với biểu cảm dịu dàng thế này của Illya, nó làm anh hơi lo lắng, hoảng loạn.  
Illya grừ nhỏ nơi cuống họng, gằn giọng, “Không được làm thế nữa, rất ngu ngốc, cowboy ngu ngốc.”  
“Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng sẽ không hứa được gì đâu.” Anh cười nhẹ, Illya nghe thấy thì mắt càng nheo dữ tợn.  
Hai người bỗng dưng im lặng một hồi lâu, Illya đứng thẳng dậy, đưa tay lên vuốt nhẹ qua lớp băng trên đầu, mắt đảo vòng quay các vết thường từ vai đến đầu, xót xa.  
“Tôi xin lỗi,” Illya nói, vẻ mặt cam chịu, có chút đau đớn. Napoleon thấy lòng mình đau nhói.  
“Này, này. Không phải lỗi của ai hết, mọi người cứu được tôi. Cậu cứu được tôi, vậy là tốt rồi.” anh đưa tay lên, chạm vào tay Illya an ủi, Illya bất ngờ giữ tay anh lại, kéo lên đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn lên các khớp ngón.Napoleon trợn tròn mắt nhìn, gần như ngưng thở. Không khí tự nhiên trở nên quá nghiêm túc.  
“Cowboy tôi....” giọng hơi run rẩy, Illya ngừng lại hít sâu một hơi, nói tiếp, “Trong mấy ngày qua, tôi như người điên, luôn hoảng loạn, mất kiềm soát—”  
“Tôi vừa được nghe kể.” Napolenon ngắt lời, cố gắng làm không khí nhẹ bớt, Illya cau mầy nhăn nhó, má ung ửng.  
“Ai nói---Gaby!” cậu gầm gừ nhỏ trong miệng, tiếp tục. “Không được ngắt lời tôi nữa.”  
Napoleon lập tức ngậm miệng, trong lòng đầy chờ đợi mà cũng đầy hoảng loạn, anh cũng từng mong muốn việc này rất lâu, nhưng chưa bao giờ nghĩ nó sẽ thành hiện thật.  
“Tôi... Anh... có anh bên cạnh, cơn giận dữ của tôi nhanh chóng được kiểm soát, rất nhanh chóng, còn tốt hơn cả những gì tôi có thể làm. Ở gần anh, cảm giác rất tốt, rất thoải mái, tôi không muốn nhìn thấy anh bị thương. Không muốn không có anh bên cạnh, không muốn quay đầu mà không nhìn thấy anh phía sau, bọc lót cho tôi.... Anh, từ này về sau không được rời xa tôi, dù chỉ nửa bước.” Illya kết thúc câu nói với giọng điệu giống như ra lệnh hơn là bày tỏ, Napoleon cắn môi chống bật cười, dù rằng anh rất cảm động.  
“Peril, ý cậu là...” Napoleon hỏi lại, vì rất có thể anh chỉ đang hiểu lầm mọi việc thôi.  
Illya tặc lưỡi, ngay lập tức cuối xuống đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn lên đôi môi nứt nẻ của Napoleon, nụ hôn như chuồn chuồn chạm nước, nhẹ nhàng, trong sáng, dịu dàng. Napoleon thật sự chết đứng trong 1 giây.  
“Có thể hiểu hiểu khác sao?” Illya hỏi, mày nhướng lên, cười đểu.  
Napoleon xin thề chưa bao giờ thấy xấu hổ như lúc này. Anh chuyển qua trêu chọc, vì thề có Chúa, đó là cách duy nhất anh có thể đối diện với mấy tình huống xấu hổ.  
“Cậu phải mất bao lâu để nghĩ ra bài nói đó hả? Lần đâu tiên tôi thấy cậu nói mà câu chữ rõ ràng vậy?” Napoleon cười, cố gắng che dấu sự nghượng ngùng đang dâng đầy lên má, anh là đàn ông, thường anh là người nói những lời này, không phải bên được nghe, khỉ thật.  
Illya đảo mắt, rõ ràng biết rõ Napoleon đang xấu hổ, cậu bật cười một tiếng trầm thấp, giòn tan. “Câu trả lời của anh?”  
Napoleon bỗng dưng nghiêm túc trở lại, đắn đo suy nghĩ, lo lắng “Cậu nghiêm túc sao? Xã hội này sẽ...”  
“Mặc kệ bọn họ,” Illya quát, “Tôi chỉ cần anh, bên cạnh tôi. Người khác nghĩ thế nào thì mặc cmn kệ họ”. Napoleon ngạc nhiên, cổ họng nghẹn cứng, cậu ấy dám đứng cạnh anh, dù thế giới này có căm ghét họ thế nào đi nữa.  
“Nếu cậu không chê, thì tôi cũng không ngại.” Napoleon nói, và lạy chúa, anh không nghĩ mặt mình còn có thể nóng đỏ hơn được nữa.   
Illya mỉm cười hạnh phúc, Napoleon không nghĩ mình từng thấy nụ cười nào đẹp hơn, rồi cậu cuối xuống đặt một nụ hôn lên môi anh, nụ hôn này dài hơn, ẩm ướt hơn khi lưỡi cậu lướt nhẹ qua môi anh, dịu dàng nâng niu, khi anh định đáp trả, cậu đã đứng thẳng lại, Napoleon mếu máo vì mất mát, Illya bật cười.  
“Chỉ vậy thôi hả?” Napoleon đòi hỏi.  
“Đến khi anh khỏe hẳn, chúng ta sẽ tính tiếp.” Illya trả lời, tay vuốt ve mái tóc đen mềm mại. “Giờ thì ngủ đi, nếu muốn mau khoe lại.”  
“Ồ, tất nhiên, tôi sẽ bắt cậu phải giữ lời hứa,” Napoleon nói, ngáp một cái rõ to, môi nứt suýt rỉ máu. “Cậu phải ở đây lúc tôi thức dậy, biết chưa?”  
“Tôi luôn giữ đúng lời hứa của mình, cowboy.” Illya mỉm cười, Napoleon chìm lại vào giấc ngủ với một bàn tay nhẹ nhàng luồn dưới những sợi tóc của mình.

Hết.


End file.
